Noxus
Císařství Noxus (obecně známé jako Noxus) je národ na východě Valoranu. Sdílí hranice se [Desert|hurimou. EDEP is best all odber na youtube Zvyklosti Městský stát Noxus je morální protiklad Demacie. Je místem, kde se fyzicky i mentálně silní jedinci domáhají moci bez ohledů na své spoluobčany. Lokace Aktuálně známe 10 lokací, jež se nachází v Noxu. Hlavní město Největší město císařství, centrum politiky, kultury, náboženství, armády, ekonomiky a vzdělání. Celé město je vestavěno ve skále, na jejímž vrcholku se nachází Hlavní palác, sídlo nejvyššího generála. Spirálovité věže se tyčí nad městem jako úchvatné panorama. Spousta šlechtických rodů sídlí v hlavním městě, například . Ačkoliv se ani náhodou neblíží čistotě Demacie, je město dokonalou přehlídkou císařské moci a síly. Nachází se zde spousta válečných pomníků na upomínku odvážných hrdinů. Noxuská Bleak Academy je hlavním centrem císařského techno-magického výzkumu a úzce spolupracuje se zaunitskou College of techmaturgy. Město samotné slouží jako ústředí nechvalně známé organizaci Černá růže. Okres Ivory Ward Ivory Ward je nejstarší a nejbohatší okresek hlavního města. Po smrti Borama Darkwilla se tržiště proměnilo v centrum odboje a protestů. Dodnes je hlídáno noxuskými autoritami a obyvatelé Ivory Ward zvýšili svá bezpečností opatření. Sionův pomník Tato památná hrobka je věnovaná , noxuskému hrdinovi, oslavovanému jakožto vrah Jarvana I. Později byla využita pro zadržení oživeného Siona, než ho s pomocí Černé Růže byl schopen plně kontrolovat použitím krve . Aktuální stav hrobky je neznámý, ačkoli dříve jmenovaný muž v něm kdysi pobýval a nedobrovolně opět sloužil Noxu, hlavně jeho Hlavnímu generálovi. The Fleshing Arena Noxus byl proslulý podívanou zvanou The Fleshing. Byla to gladiátorská akce, která ale měla jeden krutý háček: pokud bojovník vyhrál zápas, počet jeho oponentů (většinou ostatních zajatců), se kterými musel bojovat současně, rostl. To znamenalo skoro jistou smrt každého uchazeče, ale jinak také obrovskou slávu. i jsou oba přeživšími, přičemž Xin Zhao drží rekord v počtu poražených protivníků. Kultura Občané Noxusu vyznávají převážně myšlenku, že jen silní přežívají. Shovívavost a soucit jsou pro ně známky slabosti. Síla plodí sílu, aspoň co se lidí z Noxusu týče. Tato zdánlivá krutost, však není ukazatelem chaosu. Jak je přirozené a nutné v případě lidí, Noxus je organizovaný městský stát, jehož pravidla chrání občany před nebezpečím přinejmenším od jejich spoluobčanů. Bohužel zákon chrání spíš mocné než bezbranné. Zatímco v jiných městských státech vítají ne-lidi s otevřenou náručí, Noxus je výhradně xenofobní. Ne-lidé si cítí přinejlepším nevítaně za hranicemi Noxusu. Existují výjimky, ale ne-lidé musí nejdříve prokázat, že jsou užiteční nebo obávaní (či obojí). Lidští návštěvníci a přistěhovalci jsou na tom jen o chlup lépe. Opět musí prokázat své schopnosti, nebo se stanou terčem pro nepřátele. Noxus je jako jeho obyvatelé- temný a zlověstný. Základy města byly postaveny v žulové hoře a velká část je ukryta v podzemí. Budovy jsou postaveny na hoře i v hoře samotné. Obrovský uměle vytvořený vodní příkop plný kouzelných lektvarů a zatuchlých kapalin omývá brány města. Příkop skvěle omezuje přístup k městu, až na několik strategických bodů, které jsou ovšem bedlivě střeženy. Na vrcholu žulové hory sídlí Vrchní Velitelství. Hora sama připomíná už z dálky démonickou lebku. Před gigantickými hradbami žijí ti, co jsou příliš chudí nebo nemají tolik štěstí, aby žili uvnitř města. Podzemní části jsou stejně rozlehlé jako nadzemní. Mnoho obchodů, taveren a rezidencí tvoří ošumělé podsvětí městského státu. Noxus má největší síť tunelů v celé Runeteře. Šlechtici často žádají o vlastnictví různých labyrintů a podzemních místností. Vláda Vládnoucí politická organizace se nazývá Noxuské Vrchní Velitelství a vystupuje jako hlava armády. Vojenský průmysl ovlivňuje každou stránku politické scény, neexistuje žádné rozdělení mezi politikou a válčením. Věčně mladě vypadající generál Boram Darkwill, byl v čele Vrchního Velitelství po mnoho let. Generál Darkwill mnohonásobně přesáhl délku lidského života, proto se říká, že byl udržován při životě pomocí nekromancie. Takové domněnky nejsou neopodstatněné, jelikož byl ve vrchním Velitelství dříve, než Jarvan I usedl na trůn Demacie. Darkwillova nekonečná touha po moci udělala z Noxusu hrozbu pro okolní městské státy, kterou je dnes. V posledních letech se noxuská vláda nachází ve stavu rozpadu. Generál Boram Darkwill byl zavražděn a Velitelství hledá jeho nástupce. Rozpoutal se boj mezi generály. Do hádek mezi příznivci ať toho či onoho je zatažen celý Noxus. Nakonec, po porážce svého protivníka Keirana Darkwilla, se pozice Hlavního generála ujal . Povedlo se mu zvrátit souboj pomocí jeho mazanosti a důvtipu. S podporou svých spojenců, jmenovitě , se chopil nejvyššího vedení v celém Noxu. Armáda Vojenská služba je povinná na 6 let. Všichni občané navíc zůstávají jako aktivní záloha až do pozdního věku. Noxuské Vrchní Velitelství si vyhrazuje právo povolat občany bez ohledu na věk do služby v době potřeby. Vojensky aktivním občanům jsou poskytnuty vyšší úrovně občanství, proto není neobvyklé, že občané zůstanou v armádě deset nebo více let. V armádě je jen zřídkakdy nedostatek práce, i přesto že je Noxus v nuceném míru se svým věčným rivalem – Demacií. Vztahy Freljord V nedávné době byla zastavena Noxuská kampaň „Zpacifikovat Barbary“, po té co se barbaři spolčili s novým městským státem Freljordem. Noxus byl donucen odvolat své jednotky, aby neporušil pravidla Ligy. Ionia Noxus prohrál v odvetném utkání proti Ionii. Ačkoliv velmi nerad, musel veškerou kontrolu nad jižními provinciemi vrátit do rukou ostrovního státu a nesměl do jeho politiky už nikterak zasahovat. Demacia Noxus se dostal do krátkého konfliktu s Demacií v Kalamandě. Boje se nemohly stupňovat díky zásahu Ligy. Aktuálně mezi sebou státy uchovávají povrchní mír, ale odvěké nepřátelství a rivalství nemůže být jen tak zapomenuto. Shurima Oblíbeným místem pro noxuské pytlačení je Shurima, kde se pro noxuské obyvatele naskýtá spousta příležitostí. Lidé jako Aelonův strýc[1] nebo by riskovali vše, jen aby si vydobyli bohatství a moc v tomto drsném kraji. Na jejich rabování si noxiánští obvykle najímají místní průvodce a žoldáky jako například . , samozvaný Císař Shurimy, obnovil starověké hlavní město a dal si za úkol oživit i dávné císařství. Jenom čas prozradí, jak se vztahy mezi těmito státy vyvinou. Zaun Městské státy mají mezi sebou přátelský vztah. Noxuské Vrchní velení často vybírá Zaunské hrdiny, aby bojovali jménem Noxu. Noxus také podporuje v jeho snaze vytvořit vědou vylepšeného zabijáka. Poskytli doktorovi laboratoř přímo ve městě a dali mu volnou ruku v jeho životním výzkumu. Žoldáci ze Zaunu byli využiti také při invazi do Ionie, zmiňme nejstrašnější z nich - a . Tito dva šílenci se nesmazatelně zapsali do historie Ionie svým masovým vražděním a ničením. Když se ukázalo, že oživení s pomocí nekromancie bude problém kvůli jeho zraněním získaných ještě za života, objevil se profesor ze Zaunu, Stanwick Pididly a vyřešil problém tím, že Urgotovi zkonstruoval nové tělo. Vazba na Ligu Vrchní Velitelství si strategicky zvolilo neodporovat vytvoření Ligy Legend. Dokonce zašli tak daleko, že nadšeně podporovali aktivity Ligy. Všem mocnostem Valoranu bylo jasné, že Noxus nebude proti Lize, která má podporu ve většině států. Oponování Lize by se rovnalo sebevraždě. Díky podpoře Ligy dosáhl Noxus dvou věcí. Zaprvé, dosáhl určitého stupně míru mezi nimi a Demacií. To jim umožnilo zaměřit své dobývací choutky na jiná místa, ačkoliv od založení Ligy nedobyl Noxus žádná významnější území. Zadruhé, Noxiánští soustředili veškerý použitelný talent k magii do Ligy, aby zvýšili své šance na úspěch v případě konfliktu s Demacíí. Ani dnes nemá válka mezi Noxusem a Demacií ke konci o nic blíž než před lety. Konflikt se přesunul na Pole Spravedlnosti, kde vyžaduje podstatně menší náklady na materiály a pracovní sílu. Zatímco Demacie si vždy uměla najít chvíli klidu, Noxus se jí dočkal až bez železné hrozící ruky úhlavního nepřítele. Historie Starověký vliv Drakina Vyprávěno "Tahle soška je z Noxu. Ano, z Noxu.Víte, jaký postoj chovám vůči Noxu, ale to město je plné historie. Chce to víc než černou magii, strážce se sekerami a strašidelnýho , aby zabránili mně v průzkumu nejdůležitějších míst Valoranu. Noxus je plný takovýhle sošek. Většinou se vyrábějí jako holdy národním hrdinům, ale tohle nevypadá jako žádný noxuský hrdina, kterého jsem kdy viděl. A že jich znám spousty, věřte mi; stačí si vzít libovolnou noxuskou knihu a nejspíš v ní bude příliš dlouhá chronologie života nějakého hrdiny, kolik toho dobyl a podrobný popis jeho zbraně. Ani bych se nepodíval podruhé, kdybych nepoznal tu . Tohle je věc, která mě docela trápí: co dělá Noxus se soškou postavy, která se ukazuje i v demacijském umění? Když jsem si všiml podobností mezi demacijským barveným sklem a noxuskou soškou, musel jsem o tom zjistit víc. Sesbíral jsem co nejvíc knih z Piltoverské akademie, i když jsou některé sekce nepřístupné široké veřejnosti. Mohl jsem se tam dostat i sám, ale nechtěl jsem pálit mosty, tak jsem si na pomoc zavolal . Všichni toho týpka milujou. Ta menší je kniha noxuských válečných básní. Většina obsahu je obvyklá vojenská propaganda, ale meč na přebale upoutal mojí pozornost. Tady ta velká je stará kniha pohádek a příběhů. Ne všechny jsou zcela pravdivé, ale jedna mě zaujala. Hlavní postavou je totiž arogantní generál, jež mašíruje s vojskem a bez námahy lehce vítězí. Už obklíčil zbytek svých nepřátel, ale.. víte, co se říká o předčasné pýše. Skvělý válečník- přesně tak, naše - se tam zničehonic objeví. Nepřátele generála, muži na pokraji smrti, jsou najednou povzbuzení. „''Zvedli se z kolenou, jako by jim v těle zapálil oheň naděje,“ píše se tu. ''„Zahanbený generál pozoroval, jak jsou jeho muži drceni armádou, jež ještě před malým okamžikem prosila o smilování. Jeho nepřátelé se proměnili ve vraždící monstra. Jak se k němu blížili, generál si nebyl zcela jist, zda to jsou vůbec ještě lidé.“ Smrt krále Demacijská armáda vedená králem Jarvanem I donutila noxuská vojska stáhnout se až k městským hradbám. nařídil jednomu ze svých mužů, aby zabarikádoval bránu, mezitímco zbytek mužů bude bránit každičký kousek noxuské půdy. Požadoval, aby vyjeli vpřed a probíjeli si cestu skrz tu demacijskou lůzu. Jeho jediným cílem bylo setnout hlavu armády z jejího těla. Jarvanova elitní stráž se domnívala, že dokáže svého krále ochránit. Mýlili se. Pozabíjel je všechny po jednom dokud nezůstali pouze Sion a Jarvan. Sic potlučený a vyčerpaný, nezastavil se a pokračoval v boji se samotným králem. Bojoval s Jarvanem dokud mohl a nakonec byl konečně přemožen.. ale ne docela. S jeho posledním výdechem, chytl královo hrdlo a zlomil mu vaz. Demacijský král Jarvan I. byl mrtev. Semínka pochybností THORN: „Hlavní generál se tváří statečně, ale ve skutečnosti bere porážku mnohem hůř. Teď, když jsou všichni jeho spojenci mrtví, cítí na svých zádech zlomyslné pohledy ostatních generálů.“ PETAL: „Musí být určen následník. Demacia je otřesena. Nemůžeme tuto příležitost promrhat!“ THORN: „Darkwill vidí v každém stínu vraha, je paralyzován strachem.“ : „Ne. Jen to protahuje. Darkwill se nestal Hlavním generálem pro nic za nic. Zjistěte proč.“ : „Darkwillovi otroci po něčem pátrají. Slídí po starodávných tajemstvích: krvavých rituálech, relikviích Shadow Isles a dalších, mnohem temnějších věcech.“ THORN: „Touží po něčem, co mu můžeme nabídnout. Lákavá příležitost.“ : „Promluvím si s ním. Pokud to přijme, zajistěte, abychom mohli poskytnout, co slíbíme.“ Oznámení OBYVATELÉ NOXU! NAŠE JEDNOTKY JSOU PŘIPRAVENÉ. ZATÍMCO JE DEMACIA BEZ VLÁDCE, PŘICHÁZÍ NÁŠ ČAS ZAÚTOČIT! NA PŘÍKAZ HLAVNÍHO GENERÁLA ZÍTRA POMAŠÍRUJEME I S VRAHEM JARVANA V ČELE. ÚČASTNĚTE SE! Výčitky DARKWILL: „Co si to udělala?“ : „Dala ti to, po čem jsem si toužil, nic víc.“ DARKWILL: „To není to, co jsem chtěl!“ : „Přál sis oživit mrtvolu, aby znovu poslouchala tvé rozkazy. V tom jsme dostáli našeho slibu.“ DARKWILL: „Podívej se na něj! Tahle.. tahle věc nemá v čele mé armády místo!“ : „Ne jako vůdce, to ne. Ale tvůj přítel nikdy nebyl moc vůdce, jako byl vrah. A nikdy předtím k tomu nebyl lépe uzpůsoben než právě teď. Nebojí se, neptá se- neumírá!“ DARKWILL: „K čertu s tebou! Nemám na vybranou.“ Nesouhlas Kanceláři Hlavního generála: Není pochyb, že onen nemrtvý je skvělá zbraň. Skoro vypálil celou pevnost v Andras úplně bez pomoci. Nicméně je ale také zodpovědný za tolik obětí v našich vlastních řadách, za kolik jsou zodpovědní i demacijští. Ta věc snad hoduje právě na samotném počinu zabíjení. Tentokrát si vzal těžkou mašinérii, aby si mohl pevnost podrobit, a je stále silnější- ať už je na kousky nebo ne. Hodně si to ale vybírá svou daň na morálce. Vojákům se zdá nanejvýš zneklidňující vidět svého bývalého hrdinu proměněného v monstrum. Nutí je to k zamyšlení, jakého odčinění by se mohlo dostat jejich službám. Musel jsem vybít tři hlavní pluky, protože odmítali pochodovat vedle té zrůdy. Obávám se, že se situace bude pouze zhoršovat. S úctou a respektem, Hlavní generále, některé věci jsou lepší pohřbené. Pohřben PŘÍSTUP DO TOHO POMNÍKU A VŠECH OKOLNÍCH PROSTOR JE BEZ VÝSLOVNÉHO POVOLENÍ HLAVNÍHO GENERÁLA PŘÍSNĚ ZAKÁZÁN . TI, JEŽ ZÁKON PORUŠÍ, BUDOU ODSOUZENI K VEŘEJNÉ POPRAVĚ. Zlepšení obchodních vztahů se Zaunem Na úpatí pohoří Ironspin, se podél hlavní obchodní cesty mezi Zaunem a Noxusem nachází dvě malé vesnice – Askay a Meland. Po generace byli jejich obyvatelé zapleteni do krvavého sporu. Bezpráví regionu zkomplikovalo vývoj obchodních dohod mezi dvěma městskými státy a omezilo jejich interakci pouze na válečné pakty zahrnující žoldácké služby a prodej alchymistických zbraní. Nicméně po Noxuském zásahu dali Askay i Meland stranou své odlišnosti a potvrdili svou oddanost Noxusu. Zaun a Noxus tak mohou uzavírat nové výhodné smlouvy. Boram Darkwil opouští Noxus Demacijský voják, který se veřejně přiznal k účasti na spiknutí v Kalamandě, byl včera nalezen mrtvý ve své cele, nejspíš oběť jedu zvaného Nyzer. Vyšetřování je už v plném proudu, ačkoli vyšetřovatelům stále uniká, jak se tak silný jed mohl dostat dovnitř bez povšimnutí strážníků. Navíc vyšlo najevo, že vojákův výslech měl proběhnout následující týden, a tak se všechny oči přesunuly na přicestovalé delegace Demacie a Noxu. Přestože oba představitelé popřeli jakékoliv pochybení, v obou táborech se značně zvýšila vojenská aktivita. Ovšem nejvíce znepokojujícím faktem zůstává, že byl zahlédnut povoz vyjíždějící z Noxu, který patrně převážel generála Borkama Darkwilla. Samotářský a nestárnoucí generál totiž nebyl viděn mimo bezpečí svého hradu už po dvě staletí. Boram Darkwill zavražděn Generál Boram Darkwill a jeho doprovázející rota Readsel Guardsman byli nalezeni povraždění na cestě nedaleko vesnice. Vyšetřování vražedné scény naznačuje, že útok byl veden s chladnou přesností. Noxuští průzkumnici nebyli schopni najít jakékoliv stopy po útočnících, ani známky přeživších. Swain později nařídil, aby všichni mrtví vojáci byli zapáleni na hranici, jak si to žádá vojenská tradice pro všechny vojáky s vyšší hodností. Následně obvinil z vraždy Demacii , protože jako jediná má na kontinentě dostatečně vojenských jednotek. Ve veřejné odpovědi prohlásil král Jarvan III, že vraždu nenařídil. Swain odmítnul Jarvanovu pozvánku na setkání, ve kterém by se situace řádně projednala, a proto se zdá, že ať se stalo cokoli, Noxus to nikomu neodpustí. Poslední domorodci Kalamady, včetně starosty a jeho zastupitelstva, byli evakuováni do bezpečí. Válka v Kalamandě Všeobecný strach Valoranu se naplnil v realitu, když nedorozumění mezi Noxem a Demacií přerostlo ve válku. Prvotní odhady ukazují, že počet mrtvých by se mohl zatím pohybovat v několika stovkách. Zdá se, že první útok vedl princ Jarvan IV proti generálu Swainovi. Očití svědci vypověděli, že se Swain věnoval každodennímu chodu tábora, když byl Jarvanem přepaden. Okamžitě se pustili do boje a jejich jednotky se připojili ve snaze pomoci svým vůdcům. Ačkoliv válka mezi těmito dvěma rozhořčenými státy byla nasnadě, oba ambasadoři přislíbili, že se nepoužije žádná nedovolená magie. Kancléř Malek Hawkmoon, mluvčí Noxu, to nazval konfliktem „ocele a kulek“, noxuským pojmem pro válku zbraní bez magie. Žádné z armád se nepodařilo získat převahu. Hlavním centrem bojů se stalo pole hned vedle hlavních dolů, ačkoliv zasažená oblast se postupně zvětšovala. Princ Jarvan IV nebyl na bojišti viděn hned od prvního útoku na Swaina, naproti tomu noxuským jednotkám velel Mistr stratég sám hned z prvních linií. Jarvanova nepřítomnost způsobila velké pochyby o tom, zda je princ ještě naživu a svobodný, ale demacijské jednotky se nestáhly. O jejich morálku se staral Garen a Dauntless Vanguard, jejichž rozkazy držely noxuskou ofenzívu na uzdě. Král Jarvan III si nejspíš také několikrát oblékl královské brnění, ale jeho pozice zůstává neznámá. Po jeho boku se také nejspíš nachází . Kalamanda zachráněna Uprostřed nevídaného střetu se nad celou Kalamandou utvořila dočasná stáze, která uvěznila válčící jednotky Demacie i Noxu uprostřed boje. Vojáci měli být vytaženi a navráceni do svých domovů, přičemž měla být vesnice a její nejbližší okolí vylidněno. Čtyři sta summonerů bylo posláno do dalekých okrajů Kalamandy nesouc se sebou malý nexus, který byl podle vzdělanců z Arcanum Majoris hlavním kouskem Arcanum Vault. Použitím starodávné techniky z Urtistani, opravené , se provedlo kouzlo takové velikosti, jaká nebyla od Runových válek spatřena. Velká pozornost byla věnována stavu Runeterry, aby utrpěla co možná nejmenší škody. Ačkoliv se experti domnívají, že poškození Runeterry bylo minimální, dá se předpokládat, že zóna pohlcená v magické bublině bude po několik staletí dost nestabilní. Vyjmutí vojáků už začalo a bude pokračovat několik dalších týdnů. Je to pomalý a intenzivní proces a Zilean varuje, že nesprávné zacházení by mohlo vést k chrono-displasii, nemoci, kterou sám prodělal. Do vesnice proto byli vysláni kontroloři, aby posoudili do jaké míry je poškozena a také jestli se dá nějak uspíšit její znovuobnovení. Byly vypracovány dohody pro jednotlivé rodiny z Kalamandy a summoneři přijali zodpovědnost za omezení v jejich přístupu do vlastních domovů. Ambasadoři z Noxu a Demacie zasedli a dohodli úspěšný návrat jejich vojáků, navíc domluvili podmínky mírového řešení situace. Noxus se utápí v chaosu Historie obalená slávou a vítězstvím činí noxuské obyvatelstvo hrdé na svůj národ. Nyní ale stojí Noxus před něčím nevídaným, co se nestalo v celé národní historii. Nikdy předtím totiž nebyl Hlavní generál sesazen tak krutě a bezcitně. Noxuští odvěcí nepřátelé- kteří se ve své honbě za naší krví ponížili ještě níže než obvykle- v nás probudili pochopitelný vztek. Dnem i nocí se vytí našich občanů i vojáků ozývá ulicemi společně s bubny války a ostřením nožů. Kovárny budou pracovat dlouho do noci, protože v Noxu začíná válka! Tržiště Ivory Ward zničené Swain se vrací do Noxuského hlavního vedení Swain se chopí moci v Noxu Most k minulosti Výtažek z deníku Škoda, že si Keiran nemohl užít otcovy dlouhověkosti, ne že by si dokonce mohl užít třeba i jen hlavní kancelář, o to jsem se musel postarat. V komnatách Hlavního generála se ukrývá mnoho tajemství. Konečně mých. Starší Darkwill byl velmi vzdělaný v oborech nekromancie. Zabere mi staletí, než důkladně prostuduji knihovnu jeho grimoárů, ale během toho budu mít dostatek času krást, jako kradl on. Dnes jsem učinil nález, jedno z prvních Darkwillových zapletení se do černé magie. Zdá se, že se pokoušel o nějaké vzkříšení. Ale o čí návrat se to pokoušel? Předcházející režim velmi zručně manipuloval historické záznamy, ale z fragmentů, které chybí, se dá lehce uhádnout, jaký příběh skrývaly. A ten je stejně obsáhlý jako ten, jež zůstal odhalený. Našel jsem to. Hluboko zapředené v noxuských lžích, ale přece. Memoriál pojednávající o dávném hrdinovi a úpadku jeho slávy. V těch lžích, jež se Boram Darkwill snažil vyburcovat z věčného spánku. Stále to tam je, drápající na zdi. Skoro bych to litoval, kdybych si myslel, že to může trpět. Kotva :„Neměla jsem to potěšení s vámi pobýt docela dlouhou dobu, Hlavní generále.“ : „Jsem k tobě laskavý. To stačí.“ : „A přesto se obávám, že tu opět hledáš pomoc Černé růže.“ : „Krev demacijského prince. Kolik jí zbývá?“ : „Po té poslední šarádě? Tolik, že by sis měl dávat pozor, jak jí použiješ. Cokoli co s ní zamýšlíš, by mělo být přinejmenším krátké.“ : „Tentokrát žádnou lest: již se blíží konec mých záludností. Musím si zajistit svojí pozici krveprolitím, a k tomu potřebuji otupělý předmět.“ :„To zní jako bys už měl nápad.“ : „Nech mě ti ho ukázat.“ Návrat „Sešli jsme se v plném kruhu: Hlavní generál, který potřebuje šampióna, Černá růže hledající způsob, jak se dostat hlouběji do Hlavního vedení, a padlý válečník, bez bitvy vyhladovělý. Tentokrát to bude jiné. Boramovi se povedlo toto tělo úspěšně oživit, ale jinak stvořil jen bezduchou stvůru s jediným instinktem: zabíjet. Nemůžu spravit tak rozbitou věc, ale můžu obnovit její účel, a to je pro moje plány dostatečné. Rituál už je připravený a tělo stále hladoví. Hluboce vstřebej krev svého vraha, synu Noxu, a znova žij.“ Zajímavosti *Moto Noxusu je „Navždy silní!“ *Bývalý vůdce Noxusu, generál Boram Darkwill byl pravděpodobně zavražděn silami Demacie, krátce před hlavními boji v Kalamandře. *Tým „Crimson Elite“ má být soupeřem pro Demacijské „Komando“. Prvním členem byl Talon, druhým byla *Riven. Šampióni * , Hadí Náruč – místo narození, bývalá svůdkyně, sestra Katariny * , Ruka Noxusu - místo narození, vrchní generál * , Zaunský Blázen – bydliště, nechvalně známý vědec * , Slavný kat - místo narození, známý bavič Noxusu * , Smrtící Čepel – místo narození, slavná vražedkyně, sestra Cassiopei * , Podvodnice – místo narození, velitelka Černé růže * , Padlý Anděl – bydliště, majitelka Hříšných Dobrot * , Nemrtvý Hrdina – místo narození, bývalý polní velitel * , Mistr Stratég – místo narození, generál ve Vrchním Velitelství * , Stínové Ostří – místo narození, asasín ve službách generála Du Couteaua, člen Crimson Elite * , Pyšný Vůdce – místo narození, hlavní kat * , Karmínový Zabiják – místo narození, hemomancer (umí určitý druh magie, která mu dovoluje ovládat tělesné tekutiny, převážně krev) Spojení s dalšími šampióny * * , Šílený Chemik – nechvalně známý vědec, často využíván Noxuskými Summonery * , Krvelačný Lovec – bývalý alchymista, žoldák * , Minotaur – bývalý Noxuský vězeň * , Temné Dítě – dcera Šedého Řádu * , Výtržník – jezdí do města pro zásoby * , Kovový Bojovník – místo původu * , Královna Boje – vyloučena z armády * , Karetní Hráč – obviněný karetní podvodník * , Malý Zlý Čaroděj – zbláznil se z vězení v Noxusu * ,Demacie – bývalý gladiátor, unikl z Fleshingu Kategorie:Příběh Kategorie:Runeterra Kategorie:Státy de:Noxus en:Noxus es:Noxus fr:Noxus pl:Noxus ru:Noxus zh:诺克萨斯